A Witch and Ghost of a Chance
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha come to the home of a good little girl named Wendy. But is she more than she appears?


**My awesome fanfic friend, GoldGuardian2418 gave me the idea and permission to do this story that I've been so eager to write! Thank you, Amiga! I hope you and everyone else likes it!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were ready to take a nice, long vacation. They were always hard at work and needed to relax.

The sisters drove down a country road to get to the county fair. It was quite a drive, but they were almost there.

Well...almost was a strong word.

"I hope we get there soon." Sasha said. "I think it's getting dark."

"Don't be silly, Sasha. We're almost there." Rachel said. "This is the best way to get around the crowd. If we stuck to the main road, we'd be stuck in that giant traffic jam!"

Sasha agreed without hesitation. The line of cars waiting to get into the parking lot was ridiculous!

"Trust me, we'll get to there in no-"

 **BOOM!**

The girls screamed as they jerked up in their seats and landed down harshly. There car had blown a tire.

"Oh, no!" Sasha threw her head against her seat. "Now we'll never get to the fair!"

"It's okay, Sasha. Look! There's a house right over there!"

Sasha looked out the window and had that familiar, fearful feeling. It's the feeling she always gets when she sees a spooky house!

It was an old stone mansion, it almost looked like a castle. All the plants and trees were dry and dead. It certainly looked haunted, like it's been abandoned for years.

"Someone there could give us a hand!" Rachel said.

"Are you nuts?!" Sasha exclaimed.

Rachel shook her head. "Come on, Sasha. We're miles away from home, completely remote from any monsters or aliens or anything! There's nothing to worry about here. We'll just ask the owner to use their phone and call a tow truck."

"No way, Rachel! Absolutely not! I say we just hoof it and get far away from this place before a ghost eats us or a vampire tries to take a bite out of us or-"

"Excuse me."

The girls jumped and looked out the window to see a little blonde girl in a pointed red hat. She smiled brightly at the two older girls. "Hi, there!"

Sasha stared, but Rachel smiled back and got out of the car. "Hello to you. I'm Rachel." She shook hands with the cute little girl.

"I'm Wendy. It's very nice to meet you."

Rachel saw her outfit. It looked like she was wearing red pajamas with feet.

"What happened to your car?" asked Wendy.

"You see, sweetie. We were on our way to the county fair but we blew a tire. And we were wondering if we could use your telephone to call a tow truck."

"The county fair?! I didn't know that was today!" Wendy's eyes lit up. "Can I go with you?!"

"But where are your parents?" asked Sasha as she got out of the car.

"I don't have any parents. I only live with my three aunts and they're away on...business." Wendy said. "But I do have a friend coming over soon. Can he come too?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" Rachel said.

"Great! I'll show you inside!" Wendy skipped merrily to her house.

"See, Sasha? What's so scary about a sweet little girl like that?" Rachel whispered.

Sasha finally relaxed. "Yeah, you're right. I was worried for nothing."

The Jocklin sisters followed Wendy to her house. When they got inside, they instantly got the chills.

Wendy's home was a copious collection of cobwebs, dust, and creepy decor. It looked even creepier inside than out!

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Wendy said. She turned and saw the girls' shocked expression. "Uh, sorry about the house. My aunts...uh, fired our cleaning lady."

Sasha gulped. "I don't blame them for firing her."

Rachel cleared her throat. "So, Wendy. This friend of yours, what's he like?"

"His name is Casper. And he's the nicest boy in the whole wide world!" Wendy told them. "And he's really funny!"

"Really? Then I'm more excited to meet him!" Rachel said.

"I'll go fix the car!" Wendy said as she headed outside.

"Wait a minute!" Sasha called out. "I thought we were going to call a tow truck!"

Wendy blinked. "Oh! Yeah, uh, I was...just getting to the phone! It's in the garage! Be right back!" And Wendy closed the door, leaving her guests quite confused.

"A phone in the garage?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I don't know about this." said Sasha. "Something's wrong here, that Wendy girl seems nice, but everything else here is just...not right!"

"Sasha, you have to calm down and give Wendy a chance. Once we get our car fixed, we're taking her and Casper to the fair and we'll all have a good time!"

"Really?! You're taking us to the fair?!"

The girls stiffened. They looked around and saw something white and see through. And it was looking right at them!

"Hi!" it spoke to them with a wave.

Rachel and Sasha whimpered in wide eyed horror.

Outside, Wendy took out a magic wand from her pocket and waved it at the flat tire. In a flash of light, it was good as new.

"There! Now we can go to the fair!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Wendy spun around, hearing two screams of terror coming from the house. "Oh, no!" She rushed back inside.

* * *

Rachel was screaming down a hallway as a ghost was following her.

"Wait! Come back!" the ghost said.

"HELP! A GHOST!" Rachel screamed. She ran into one of the bedrooms and locked the door.

She backed away, hoping the ghost wouldn't find her. But she watched in fright as the ghost phased through the door.

"Please! Don't be scared! I won't hurt you." said the ghost.

Rachel quivered, backing herself against the wall.

The ghost floated closer, Rachel pressed herself harder.

Then the ghost's eyes began to look sad. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." He turned away. "I'll go..."

Now Rachel started to feel guilty. "Wait!" she called out.

Halfway through the wall, the ghost turned to face Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." the girl said. "You were trying to tell me all this time that you meant no harm and I didn't listen. Please don't be sad."

The ghost started to perk up a little. "So...you're not scared of me anymore?"

"Well, as long as you don't haunt me or scare me, we're cool." Rachel told him.

The ghost boy smiled. "That's good to hear. Because I'm a friendly ghost, and I never haunt anyone."

Rachel let out a sigh. "That's a relief. I've had enough going on for one day!"

"Would you like to tell me all about it?" said the ghost. "Oh! My name's Casper, by the way."

"You're Casper?!" Rachel said, surprised. "The friend Wendy told me about?"

Casper nodded. "That's right. How do you know Wendy?"

Rachel took a seat on the bed and started explaining.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasha was running scared into a different bedroom. She swiveled herself around to find a place to hide until the door opened. She screamed and saw Wendy.

Sasha ran to the girl and held her tightly. "WENDY! You gotta help me! There's a g-g-g-ghost in your house!"

Wendy pulled herself out of Sasha's arms. "I know! That ghost is my friend! That's Casper!"

Sasha cocked her head back. "What?! You're friends with a ghost?!"

Just then, the sound of a door slamming broke the tension.

"Oh, no! It's my aunts!" Wendy squeaked.

"Your aunts?! Do they know about Casper?!" asked Sasha.

"Yeah, but they don't know about you!" Wendy took out her wand, waved it at Sasha, and within a flash, her outfit became a long black dress with a matching pointy hat.

Sasha shouted, beyond scared and confused. "What's going on?!"

"My aunts and I are witches!" Wendy confessed. "I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid you wouldn't like me. But I need you to pretend to be a witch so my aunts won't turn you into a newt or something!"

Sasha's face went white. She did not want to be a newt or something.

Wendy's door shot open and there were her aunts, Geri, Gabby, and Fanny. All of them dressed in black with pointed hats, and had a very sinister presence.

Sasha's knees shivered under her skirt. Real wicked witches staring at her like a midnight snack!

Geri, the blonde witch, curled her lips unpleasantly at the scared looking witch. "Who's this?"

"U-Uh, I'm a witch. Like you guys." Sasha said as calm as she could, smiling nervously.

"Oh, really?" said Geri. She leered her dark eyes at Sasha. "What kind of magic do you know?"

Now Sasha felt like a fly at a frog festival. One slip up, and she could end up newt stew!

"Uh..."

 **BAM!**

"What was that?!" Wendy said.

The five witches looked out the window and saw a few boys throwing rocks at the house.

"What a dump!" a boy said.

"Betcha I can nail that window!" another said.

"Why those little brats!" Geri snarled.

"Let's boil their bones for dinner!" Gabby said.

"Or turn them into our new doormat!" Fanny cackled.

"Hold on!" Sasha said, getting their attention. "I have a better idea." She opened the window and stuck her hand out towards the dead tree outside.

The tree started to pull itself from the ground! The boys dropped their rocks and screamed as the tree grew a hideous, roaring face and it's branches became claw-like hands that were ready to grab the children!

The boys screamed like little girls and ran away as fast as they could.

The witches broke out in infectious cackles. "Wow! That was a good one, newbie!" Gabby said.

"You scared the shorts off those shrimps!" said Fanny.

Geri put a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "I gotta say, that was wicked witchery if I ever saw it! Wendy, stick with this kid. You could learn a thing or two."

Wendy frowned.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Sasha said. "Well, witches or not, people shouldn't be doing that to someone's house!"

Just then, the sound of laughter was heard.

"Where is that gross, cheerful laughing coming from?!" Geri groused.

Sasha knew that laughter. It was coming from Rachel!

"I'll take care of this, girls!" Sasha told them.

"You've already had yor turn!" Gabby whined. "I'll scare off that giggler!"

"No! Me!" said Fanny.

"We all will!" Geri snapped.

Sasha suddenly ran out of the room and followed the sound of laugher to a bedroom. When she opened the door, she gaped seeing her sister being tickled by the ghost.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Casper sang as he tickled Rachel.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Rachel laughed.

Casper stopped when he saw the new witch stain sing in the doorway. "Oh, hi there!" You must be a friend of Wendy's!"

Sasha just stared in slack-jawed astonishment until she was shoved by Wendy's aunts.

"Witches!" Rachel gasped.

"I knew it! A mortal!" Geri hissed. "Alright, girls! Witches one!"

"Witches all!" Gabby said.

"Time to get this little doll!" Fanny said.

The witches were ready to curse Rachel until Sasha stepped in front of them.

"STOP! She's my sister!" Sasha said.

"Sister?!" Geri said.

Sasha nodded. "That's right. And we're both mortals! We were on our way to the county fair and need our car fixed!"

"And they were going to take Casper and me to the fair with them!" said Wendy. "Can I please go with them? Pleeeeease?!"

The wicked aunts glared and growled. Geri crossed her arms and tapped her black booted foot, thinking about it.

"Alright, fine." Geri grumbled. "You took care of those brats for us so I guess you mortals are okay."

"But don't be out too late!" Gabby said.

"And bring back some cotton candy!" Fanny said. "And some funnel cakes! And-"

"Got it, Miss Fanny." Casper said politely. "Let's get going!"

* * *

And so, after Sasha and Wendy have a quick wardrobe change, the four friends headed to the fair for some fun!

Casper turned invisible so no one would see him, but he was still able to have fun with the girls! They went on rides and played all sorts of games.

Best of all, they had some delicious food! They ate their lunch at a picnic table outside the fair.

"Mmm! This funnel cake is amazing!" Rachel said with her mouth full. "I just can't believe you're a witch, Wendy!"

"And a good little witch compared to your aunts." Sasha said. "They're really scary!"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, they're not so keen on me being a good witch, but I like being a good witch."

"And I enjoy being a friendly ghost." said an invisible Casper. "People always run off screaming before they get to know me or Wendy!"

Rachel smiled. "Then I guess we're your first friends!"

"Yeah! You guys are awesome!" Sasha said.

Wendy raised her soda pop. "I propose a toast! To our new friendship!"

"CHEERS!" Everyone clanked their drinks together.

It may not have been a normal day for Rachel and Sasha. But they were able to have an unforgettable one.

And it turned out to be one of the best days they ever had. Because they made some very kind and special friends.


End file.
